


Sound It Out

by modillian



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tour!fic, huddling together for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modillian/pseuds/modillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my <a href="http://modillian.livejournal.com/535808.html">Prompt #4</a>: <i>huddling together for warmth!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound It Out

 

 

"Hi," came from a voice above.

Lyn-Z startled and twitched back, but not too far back. The tarp wasn't exactly huge to begin with, even before it'd collected holes in the roof.

"Oh. Um, hi," she said, and looked up, and oh..."Hi," she said smiling this time.

Gerard shouldered into the tent. "Uh, sorry, sorry," he said but still stuck himself pretty firmly to her side. Jimmy and Kitty were playing with a deck of soggy cards on the other side of the closest roof hole. Lyn-Z was kind of on her own little island on center-left of the tent. The merch and collective merch-folk had taken up the rest of the ground not riddled with puddles.

Gerard looked at her with raindrops along his cheekbones. "Um, I kind of got kicked out? From my tent?" His side was sopping and cold and...shivering in a wet black hoodie. It felt soft, though.

"Huh. Was that a question?"

He smiled, laughter closed in, and turned to face her with the small space of their dry area between them. "No. I might have been annoying Ray and, uh, not paying attention to splashing equipment." Kitty yelled and Jimmy moaned something about cheating. Lyn-Z smiled.

Gerard grinned bigger, eyes clear and rueful, crinkled up in his face. He looked down, mouth still riding the peripheral edge, and Lyn-Z turned down with him to follow, to tease.

He looked up, very warm, and turned open his arms, his palms something inviting.

Lyn-Z ducked to face the front of the tent, side mashed tight against Gerard's again. Her heart was beating very hard. "So you need somewhere to weather the storm?" She felt him nod. "No splashing the equipment over here either." He hummed in response, and she could sense it more than hear it over the rush of water outside, rain popcorning on the tarp.

"I'm not looking to rock the boat," he replied, very low, with the thready grain of his voice exposed, and okay, okay, Jimmy won that bet, she really liked that sound a lot. A lot in other people's sounds, a lot in Gerard's sounds, and okay, not thinking about that anymore.

He was still trembling a bit. Kitty whooped again and Jimmy tossed his cards into a puddle, more like a rain hole, where the King of Diamonds and Two of Hearts floated face-up.

"Okay, you can stay," she said, and lifted the arm mashed between them to rub Gerard's back. She stalled out halfway there, in the air right below his hood. Gerard was trembling though, so fuck it, and she laid her hand down, brushing back and forth. "You feeling okay?" Her voice sounded all cloggy now. She tried to clear her throat.

Gerard put his hand on his thigh, pinky finger resting on Lyn-Z's thigh too since they were still squeezed together. "Yeah, I'll be fine since I'm out of the rain," he said, and started to run his fingers across the fabric in tandem with her. She could feel him through the jeans on her thigh, still cold. Lyn-Z kept rubbing the middle of his back. It's not like she toasty-warm either.

"This okay?"

He nodded, wet hair brushing her cheek. "Yeah, okay," he rumbled, basal and rough again, and Lyn-Z's insides turned out.

He stayed next to her in the tent until he was pink-cheeked, his side and hand warm where they pressed into her, and they were both marginally less damp. Jimmy was busy harpooning a circle of merch dudes into poker, making whistly victory sounds every once in a while. The rain fell off to a drizzle, not even strong enough to deter the flies from buzzing through the tent from the trash cans ten feet away.

"Okay, I guess I can go now," Gerard said. This time he was looking at her crossways and not straight on, along her bangs and eyebrow. His hand had been still on their legs for a while, light and gentle.

"Okay, I'll see you around," she said, jolting out of it. Whatever it was.

He said, "Yeah, I'm coming back," and there it was again, bashful smile and open and friendly and...searching.

Lyn-Z met his gaze. She'd been keeping an eye on him, anyway.


End file.
